Family
by MultiNinja2012
Summary: When the ex-assassin Huntress commits suicide she leaves behind a letter. A letter which will solve one of Gotham's most enduring mysteries. The revelation turns life upside down for the League and there sidekicks. Can they pull together and trust each other to make sure one who was lost gets back home to their family? Content suggesting death, suicide and abuse, possible triggers.
1. Unfinished Business

Good day. For back round information the Light and Red Arrow is a clone plot lines are being totally ignored for this story. Seeing as this is more of a family story any possible romances will be taking a back seat to the main story, though I haven't thought that far ahead.. Also to those who read my Unravelling fiction, I am working on it. Writers block combined with other ideas developing. like this one, have meant that I don't have a new chapter yet. I know where I won't to go but don't know how to get there. There are only two to three chapters left and I am hoping to get at least one up before the New Year. I promise i haven't abandoned it, I'm just struggling with it. Thanks for your patience. Also I have a few chapters written for this so it may get updated frequently for a while and then updates may come once a month or less. I blame work. Thanks for taking the time to read. Also any feedback on the summary or rating for the story would be appreciated.

* * *

Artemis Crock was having a bad day. She had known that when her alarm had failed to go off that morning, making her a half hour late. It had been an omen for the rest of the day. Now at six o'clock at night she was trudging home with extra homework. The rain that had been pouring down all day didn't help. Artemis was soaked through and covered in mud. Though the mud, blood and slow forming bruises weren't a direct result of the weather. Her Dad in his infinite wisdom had shown up to test her. His code for attacking her until she could barely move. Her Mum had only kicked him out two days ago and he still wouldn't quit.

As Artemis slowly climbed the stairs of the apartment building she couldn't help thinking about her Mum who had only been released from prison three days ago. Artemis had waited six years for her Mum to come home. Not even her Dad's attitude or her sister's departure had been able to change her mind about waiting for her Mum.

Artemis was worried about her Mother though. She had been acting odd since she had come home. Though Artemis had known that her Mother would be different she still felt that her Mother's actions were strange. Artemis had caught her Mother staring at her several times with a look of sadness, fear and guilt. Artemis didn't think that it was anything that she had done but still found it unnerving. Artemis also had the sneaking suspicion that her Mother had turned her alarm off this morning. Artemis had no intention of mentioning it though. If her Mother wanted to act weird than Artemis would let her.

After what Artemis considered to be the longest day of her life she finally unlocked and pushed open the front door to her home. It was only a small apartment but it was the only home Artemis had ever known.

"Artemis is that- What happened to you?"

Artemis had entered the living room to find her Mother. It was only then that Artemis considered how bad she must look. Her hair which was normally held in a ponytail was plastered across her face. Her clothes were sticking to her skin from the rain. There was a healthy coating of mud on her arms, legs, clothes and shoes. Which matched nicely with the cut's on the back of her hands, the skinned knees and elbows, the miscellaneous cuts and grazes on her exposed and covered skin and the rather nasty gash she had above her left eye.

"Artemis..." her Mother spoke whilst examining Artemis.

"It was Dad." Artemis wasn't stupid enough to lie.

If she were part of a normal family a trip to the hospital would probably been occurring about now. As this was her family Artemis stood frozen in the doorway while her Mother inspected her injuries.

"Alright I'll get the first aid kit, you sit on the couch."

Artemis followed her Mother's directions without question. While Artemis waited she noticed an unaddressed envelope sitting on the coffee table. Any other teenager might have looked inside but Artemis knew better. For the same reason she followed her Mother's directions without question, she ignored the curiosity welling within her. As much as she loved her Mum there had been a time where she was almost as bad as Artemis's Dad. Artemis had learned very early to do what she was told and to leave her parents things alone.

Eventually Artemis's Mother wheeled back in, balancing a tea-tray on top of the first aid kit that was in her lap. Her Mother handed her the tea before opening the kit and tending the gash above her eye.

Artemis sat still until her Mother was finished before looking at the tea in her hands. Artemis had thought it was her Mother's but now she wasn't so sure. Studying the tea Artemis thought that it looked a bit funny but the warmth it was generating against her hands was nice.

"Drink up. It's a new blend that I'm trying and I added some painkillers to it for you."

"Thanks Mum."

Artemis began to drink the tea but stopped almost immediately, gagging on the taste. It was very bitter and the painkillers gave it a strange flavour. Artemis downed the rest in one go though when she realised that her Mother was glaring at her.

Twenty minutes later and Artemis realised that something was very wrong. Her Mother was in the kitchen washing up the tea-cup and putting the first aid kit away when Artemis figured out there was something in her tea other than painkillers. When she had started feeling drowsy she had brushed it off because of the day she had. When she fell sideways so that she was lying on the couch and found that she couldn't use her arms to get back up she realised that her Mother had drugged her.

Artemis could feel the heaviness of her own body and could see her eyelids slowly beginning to droop. It was at this point Artemis felt someone lift her legs up and tuck them underneath her on the couch. It had to be her Mother. Then Artemis felt her drawing a blanket up and over the top of her. Artemis hadn't realised until then how cold she was, she had been shaking. By this point Artemis was fighting the sleep and confusion that were threatening to take her under. Then her Mother rolled into what was left of her vision. Artemis felt her running her hand across the top of her head. Artemis tried to speak, to say something but her mouth wouldn't move. Some sort of noise must have some out though.

"Shh, Artemis. It's alright. Just let go. I'm sorry. So very sorry. Just sleep now it's alright. Everything will be alright now. You'll be safe at home. They won't be able to get to you. Just relax. It'll be okay now. Shh, Artemis."

It was the last thing Artemis heard as the drugs and confusion finally overwhelmed her exhausted body.

Paula Crock waited until Artemis was asleep before finishing what she had started six years ago. She addressed the envelope and placed it against Artemis's sleeping form. She then rolled herself out to the kitchen, grabbing the phone as she went. On the kitchen table was a special cup of tea that Paula had made for herself. It included several different poisons, some sleeping pills and a few other miscellaneous drugs she had found and added to make sure that she overloaded her liver. One way or another she was not coming back from this. Paula took a few minutes to reflect on her life and the guilt that was driving her to do this, then swallowed the cup of liquid in one.

Before it had the chance to enter her system Paula dialled the number she had paid a small fortune for and waited. After several rings the owner of the phone picked up.

"Hello, this is Commissioner Gordon. Who is this?"

Paula sighed in relief before speaking. She was worried that the guy had given her a fake number.

"Hello my name is Paula Crock. You know me better as Huntress. Three days ago I was released from prison and today I am committing suicide. Artemis is lying unconscious on the living room couch. Earlier my husband, who is also the criminal Sportsmaster assaulted her, I just drugged her. There is a letter with Artemis explaining everything. Take her home Commissioner. It's been fifteen years. Please take her home."

* * *

Police Commissioner James Gordon had received a lot of strange phone calls in his time. He was a police officer after all and this was Gotham but the phone call he had just received had to take the cake. After spouting off about who she was and what she was doing the woman had given him an address and hung up. He was now racing across town to save her life.

When he had gotten the call, Jim had been in the reception area of the station. He had been able to get the word out quickly. He was joined by three other patrol cars and two rookie officers that he had grabbed at the station. The address checked out but was on the wrong side of town. Some big new bank had opened up on the opposite side of the city and most of the force was deployed there for the day.

As they raced across Gotham's streets, Jim kept coming back to the phone call. Was she talking about her daughter? Who was he supposed to take home? And what did any of this have to do with fifteen years?

He pushed those thoughts aside as the building came into view. The tires on the cars screeched, alerting the neighbourhood to their arrival. Jim and the two rookie officers were joined by another patrolman as they entered the building. Taking the stairs two at a time, they skidded to a stop in front of the apartment door. Normally they would get a key but under the circumstances Jim had the patrolman kick the door in.

They entered a hallway with five doors leading off from it. Three were on the left, two were on the right. Jim took the first door on the right. The most noticeable thing about the room was the old couch facing towards the T.V. and away from the door. Seeing no threat Jim turned around to see one of the rookies had cleared the master bedroom and the other had cleared the bathroom.

"In here." The patrolman called out. He was in the last room on the right, which turned about to be the kitchen. He had already cleared the last room on the left which was a second bedroom. Jim entered the small kitchen to see a woman slumped on the floor. She had fallen out of her wheelchair. The patrolman shook his head after checking her pulse. Whatever she had taken had done the job. It was only while looking at the woman's body that he remembered the telephone conversation and the girl named Artemis. Without a word Jim got up and ran back through the adjoining door to the living room.

Lying there on the couch under a blanket was a teenage girl. She looked to be only a little older than his own daughter. Which Jim realised as he approached would make her about fifteen. As Jim knelt beside the couch he held his breath. He put his fingers against her neck and waited. When he felt the strong thrum of a pulse against his fingers he released the breath he was holding.

He studied the girl's face watching her breathe slowly. Her blonde hair was wet, tangled and in places plastered against her skin. He pushed some of it away from her face and took note of the way her brow creased. Even in sleep the poor girl looked distressed. He also took special note of the gash above her left eye. It had been treated but it still looked nasty and there was a bruise forming underneath it. When she shivered Jim was shocked for a moment before realising the she must be cold. He pulled the blanket back and found that she was wearing the clothes that she must have worn to school that day. They were absolutely drenched and covered in mud. They were also torn in places. Leaving exposed abrasions, cuts and bruises.

"The paramedics are here." The patrolman informed him.

Jim wrapped the blanket back around the girl and then pulled off his trench coat and added that to the bundle. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her down to the waiting ambulance. It was still raining outside as the ambulance took her away when one of the rookies handed him an envelope that had been on the floor next to the couch. It was addressed to him.

Opening the envelope and reading the letter Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes. The letter was even weirder than the phone call but considering it was Gotham and the Joker wasn't involved, Jim was slightly relieved. Circumstances what they were Jim had a nagging feeling that the letter was real and that it was the truth. If that was the case then he was about to solve Gotham's greatest missing person's case and reunite a family.


	2. A Lifetime Ago

Black Canary, more commonly known as Dinah Lance Drake had just arrived at her boyfriend's house when she received a call that would put her life into turmoil. Oliver Queen lived in Star City. She had grown to love it. Feeling safe and free, far away from the dark past that haunted her in the city she once called home. A past that was on the other end of the phone in her hand.

"Miss Drake, are you still there?"

"Yes it's just... Are you sure?"

"Our techies would like some newer samples to confirm but they said it would have to be a monumental screw up for this kind of false positive."

"Alright. My boyfriend and I will be arriving in Gotham tomorrow morning. I'll meet you and Bruce at the hospital. Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, I just left his place. He's going to wait for you to arrive. So I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Thanks Commissioner."

Dinah hung up before the Commissioner could say anything else. Or before the quiver in her voice gave her away. She was happy and sad and distressed and terrified and relieved and a torrent of other emotions. She had taken the call in the lounge room and had gone from standing to sitting on the lounge to sitting on the floor.

The fifteen year wait for this news had been forever and now that it was over she was confused. It had been a lifetime ago. One that she had kept secret from all but a few whom Bruce had told. Even Ollie didn't know and she wasn't sure how he would take it. It was then she heard him enter the room.

"Hey sorry Dinah but Batman called an Emergency League meeting. Everyone to attend. No exceptions."

When she didn't respond Ollie came and sat beside her.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence between them before Dinah spoke again.

"Ollie we need to talk. There's something that I have to tell you."

On the Watchtower Batman waited for the full League to arrive. It wasn't often that a solo League member called a full meeting, so most had rushed to the Watchtower to find out what was going on. They were still waiting on Black Canary and Green Arrow to arrive. Batman watched the others talk about their absence. He had known that they would arrive last. He knew why the meeting had been called after all.

The phone call and subsequent visit from the Police Commissioner had taken him by surprise and left him in shock. Bruce Wayne had been trying to digest the news all afternoon but hadn't had much luck. Trying to figure out how to explain Black Canary moving in with another man in Gotham City had been difficult and left Batman with only one choice. So here he was. Telling the League though would be nowhere near as hard as telling Alfred was. Or as hard as it would be to tell Dick. He didn't want to imagine how hard it was to tell Ollie.

He was roused from his thoughts by Green Arrow's arrival. He was alone and it was this thought that distracted Batman from Ollie's swinging fist. The punch knocked Batman flat. Green Arrow stared down at him for a second before walking away. He took his seat as Batman stood up. The other Leaguers staring between the pair of them. Batman didn't care. After tonight, staring would be the least of his problems.

A few minutes later Black Canary arrived. She looked to be caught between shock and sadness. Batman pulled her aside before she entered the meeting room. This attracted more stares from the other Leaguers. Batman knew that the staring would only get worse from here on out so he ignored them.

"Dinah how are you?"

She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What I meant is do you want me to do this, you could head straight to Gotham?"

"I'm already here and I booked a flight out tonight."

"Alright."

With that Batman and Canary entered the room and heard Superman lock the place down. While the rest of the League took their seats, he and Canary stood. Her on one side of the room, he on the other.

Batman knew what had to be said. What he had to do but it was hard to find a place to start. They had to be told though, all of it. Then he knew how to start without needing words. Without really planning it or thinking it through he dropped his cowl. Those who hadn't known were in shock. He had called a League meeting for that. Those who already knew were wondering what was going on. What could be so important for Batman to reveal his secret identity to everyone? After all everyone knew who Canary, the only other person acting strangely, was.

"Alright, as you may have noticed I am both Bruce Wayne and Batman. I am revealing this to you as there is something that you need to know. Something important about my past and about Canary's past. Fifteen years ago Canary and I were in a relationship. A relationship that resulted in the birth of a baby girl. Unfortunately on the day of her birth she was kidnapped. Our daughter was never found. Today Canary and I received calls from Gotham City's Police Commissioner James Gordon. Yesterday he received a strange phone call from a woman. I don't know all the details but apparently he attended a scene involving the suicide of the recently released assassin Huntress. They found a fifteen year old girl who had been assaulted, allegedly by Sportsmaster, and drugged. They still want to run more tests but they believe and the DNA results confirm that it's our daughter."

Batman had expected an outburst but didn't hear one. The League members seemed to be considering this new information.

"Are they sure? I mean absolutely sure?" Superman asked.

"Like I said they want to run more tests but they are sure."

"What are you going to do about it?" Wonder Woman queried.

"Take her in." It was the only thing he and Canary knew without question.

"I mean about how her life has been up until now? She has probably been indoctrinated into their beliefs, trained to kill. What will you do about that? How are you going to fix that?"

"By doing whatever takes. It's taken us a lifetime to find her. We'll make up for it. Even if it takes another lifetime." It was the first time Dinah had spoken and the conviction that rang through each word meant nobody wanted to argue with her.

"Okay but what about your being hero's. What are you going to do about that? Are you going to tell her about yourselves, about us?" Hal Jordan asked the slight panic in his voice was clear.

"Honestly we haven't gotten that far yet. We only just found out but we will probably wait and see." Batman tried to calm him down.

"When do you get to meet her?" Hawkwoman redirected the conversation towards a happier note.

"All going well, hopefully tomorrow afternoon." Black Canary answered for them.

With that the meeting ended. Most of the Leaguers rushed out to get back to work or home. Green Arrow in the lead. Some stopped to congratulate Bruce and Dinah and a few to imply that they would be watching them considering her background. Superman and Wonder Woman stayed behind to talk more with them.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at Dinah

"I don't know he's still in shock and with Roy being Roy. It's a lot to take in. He'll be fine by tomorrow, I hope. Bruce and I will be fine though."

"And you Bruce how are Alfred and Dick taking it?" Superman queried.

"Alfred is taking it as well as can be expected. I haven't told Dick yet though."

"How are you going to work this?" Wonder Woman looked between them.

"I'm moving back to Gotham. That's why Ollie's so mad. You have a spare room Bruce?"

"Yes, Dinah. I do."


	3. Confirmation

Hey everyone first off I would like to thank;

Aquamaureen13, Bookworm2700, Danielr1341, DoomStone, ErkaNiculPain, Hybrid301, JacklyinKarst, MuseumHeistIsMyOT3, Mystery005, Niels van Eekelen, SuperGLEEK97, WhateverBaywatch, XxSlayerChickxX, cassandra karin, demi596b, itoldyouso2718, julie662, moneychezz, sabbs123, twitchet66, Artemis15, Jasper6509, Joejoe9m, Rhianna Park, TheFirstFallen, finediviner, pazzitah, kickarora, sassysweet2, TraughtForEver and to those who made the four guest reviews. Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing this story.

Special mention to Bookworm2700 (hope this is more detailed than the last chapter). Also to kickarora, twitchet66, Artemis15, sa for the reviews.

Warning Slight spoilers follow, most of it is revealed in this chapter.

TraughtForEver, seeing as I can't message you here are the answers to your questions:

1. Whilst I haven't made a final decision about possible romance this will more than likely not be a Traught fic. I just see the relationship in this fic as more of a Brother/Sister thing than a romance thing but they will interact plenty.

2. As you will see in this chapter the team has already formed.

3. I am considering this but I am not totally sure I want to. So officially to begin with she is using the Artemis moniker and bow and arrows.

4. I definitely want to do this but much later in the story.

Hope this answers your question, anyone who wants to know what the questions were should check out the reviews for chapter two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks everyone.

* * *

It was ten am in Gotham City and Jim Gordon was approaching Gotham's wealthiest resident and his ex-girlfriend. The pair had been at the hospital since six am. They were waiting for the latest test. The final confirmation. Jim was just glad to hear they were going to keep her out of the foster system. After what they had found.

What Jim Gordon didn't know was that Bruce Wayne was Batman and that he had already run his own test. Confirming the same results as the police. The only reason for him to wait around was so that it would be official.

"Mr Wayne, Miss Drake. These new test results confirm what we already knew from the others. They were correct. She, that is Artemis Crock, is in fact Artemis Wayne. Your biological daughter."

Jim watched them react. The few moments of elation before reality crashed down around them. Bringing them back down with it.

"You said before that she was assaulted?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, three days ago she was attacked by the man who she grew up believing to be her Father. Who turns out to be the criminal Sportsmaster. She is alright. The bruises, cuts and abrasions are healing and the doctors are satisfied that the mild hypothermia that she was brought in with has cleared up. They are willing to release her this afternoon into your custody once the paperwork has been filled out to change her name and give you custody."

"Hypothermia?" Bruce looked at him, it was still summer.

"Yes, she got caught up in that huge rainstorm three days ago and didn't get changed out of her drenched clothes."

"Can we see her?" Dinah choked out, whilst holding back her tears.

"Alright follow me." Jim began leading them up to their daughter's room. "We explained everything to her yesterday. She was confused and didn't take the news to well. The anaesthetic that was in her system should be cleared out by today. She won't confirm anything about Sportsmaster either and hasn't really interacted with anyone since I showed her the test results. Considering the last couple of days and the possibilities about her life up until now that isn't surprising. Here she is."

Jim had talked until they had arrived outside Artemis's room. The room had an observation window for people to look in through. Jim stood back as the pair got the first glimpse of their daughter through that window.

To say Bruce and Dinah were in shock would be an understatement. The last time they had seen their daughter she had only been a few hours old. Now they were seeing a teenage girl and being reminded of how much they had missed. They had only had one picture of their daughter but both found it difficult to view. They didn't need it anyway, they had memorised every detail of their daughter. They would both agree though that this was harder. Canary couldn't help fingering her own hair when they saw Artemis's flowing blonde hair. She had inherited her Mother's hair. When they had seen her last she had been bald. But it was definitely a Bruce scowl that crossed her face when she briefly awoke and then fell back to sleep, without noticing their presence. Her eyes caught their attention though. The stormy grey that was unique to their daughter that had once held promise and joy, were now clouded over with anger, confusion, fear and mistrust. They had known this would be hard but her eyes broke their hearts. Then they noticed the bruise above her left eye and the cut their. Then it was like a tidal wave. All the cuts and bruises, the bandages covering up the other cuts and scrapes seemed to stand out against their daughter's body.

"Bruce..." Dinah finally broke down.

Bruce turned her away from the window and pulled her against him. He wasn't someone prone to displays of affection but right now he had to fight very hard to keep himself in check. Ollie came up behind Dinah and laid his hands on her shoulders. He had been their this entire time but he had held back, not wanting to intrude but seeing Dinah so upset broke his resolve.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Bruce looked towards Jim.

"Not particularly. A social worker will be by later to smooth out all the legal stuff and help you get her signed out. You can bring her by the apartment after that to get her things."

Bruce hadn't failed to notice the guilty look Jim was sporting. Neither did Ollie or Dinah who had both turned their full attention to the Commissioner. The three of them continued to stare at him until he confessed.

"Alright, I lied. I was hoping to keep this under wraps but chances are that one of my officers or one of the nurses here has already spoken to someone from the media. Your daughter has a rather extensive criminal record. She has been picked up for stealing, break and enter and auto theft. Multiple times since she was nine. There are other similar crimes that she is suspected of but there is no evidence. There are also a few assaults and a few aggravated break and enters that she is a suspect in. Her record will be sealed when she turns eighteen but until then it is public record. Also, we did a more extensive search of her apartment yesterday. We found out there was a sixth room that someone had sealed up. It's only been sealed in the last six months but the writing goes back as far as twenty years which is how long Huntress and Sportsmaster lived there."

At this point Jim handed them several photos. The picture's almost cost Bruce his already strained composure. Every available surface was covered in writing, some of it carved, others were graffiti. The one that really stood out though was a large carving on the ceiling that read "KILL THE BATMAN". The only person who would write that was the Joker. Bruce looked up at Jim and was about to say something when the look on the man's face changed his question.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Just one more thing. They examined Artemis when she was brought in. During the physical examination the doctors noticed scarring. Odd scarring. They asked Artemis about it but she said it was nothing, but considering they cover her entire body and they don't look to be accidental or self-inflicted, well..."

Jim was obviously uncomfortable as he spoke. He didn't know how to finish it either. He just let the implication hang there in the air between them.

"I need to deal with a few things back at home. How about Ollie comes and gives me a hand and you can stay with Artemis, Dinah?" Bruce made it sound like a suggestion but it was really an order that both Ollie and Dinah followed.

As soon as they had watched Dinah enter the room to sit with Artemis, the pair left. Soon enough they were changed and moving across the rooves of Gotham towards Artemis's apartment.

"So..." G.A. tried for small talk but the way Batman's face was set told him that it was a bad idea so he shut up.

Batman though trying to exude calm was beyond furious. They had done that to his... He hadn't been able to get out of the hospital fast enough and now he was entering the apartment his daughter had grown up in to find out more for himself.

The room he and G.A. entered was his daughter's room but Batman didn't stop. He looked through the rest of the apartment. Finding it bare of all but the essential's for living. There were no photos, no personal items, and no indications that someone had raised a family here. The last room he viewed before going back to his daughter's room was the room with all the writing in it. He noted with a chill, that it was directly across the hall from his daughter's room. It was smaller than all the other rooms in the apartment. The writing was even worse in person; it overlapped in places and repeated itself a lot. It reminded Batman that she must have known a lot of horrendous people before she even went to school. He also realised with horror that they had been only a few feet from his daughter. They could have...

Batman was roused from his musings by G.A.

"Hey Bats. In here."

Batman returned to his daughter's room to see that Ollie had already been through most of it. The room contained mostly clothes and a few little trinkets. The second bed took him by surprise, until he remembered that there was a second older daughter who was out of the picture. Then Batman spotted G.A. near the foot of what must be his daughter's bed, next to some pulled up floorboards.

"It took me a while to spot it but I found her hidey hole in the end. She's smart, hiding it in plain sight. If you didn't know what you were looking for you would never find it. Good thing to, Sportsmaster probably wouldn't have appreciated her hobby."

Batman looked first at the hidey hole, taking note of the fact that it was big enough for an adult to hide in. Then he looked at the box on the bed and the items that G.A. had laid out on the bed. There were some old school reports and assignments but what had caught G.A.'s eye were the workbooks. Each one had the name of a different hero or sidekick on it. The entire League was there as well as several other heroes' who weren't League members.

"These are incredible. Every story on us, personal accounts, and every villain we ever fought. She's even broken down our strengths and weaknesses. She's a fan."

Batman flicked through some of the books, including his own. Ollie was right and for the first time Batman felt a glimmer of hope swell in his chest. Maybe there was a chance. Then Batman saw what Ollie had missed. The box had a false bottom. Lifting it out Batman was shocked and elated by his discovery. It was her. In his hands Batman held a green costume, bow and quiver full of arrows. G.A. stood up and pulled out one of the arrows, confirming Batman's thoughts. She had been the one to save Kid Flash. Batman looked at G.A. for a moment before speaking.

"How are you coping with this?"

Green Arrow blinked at Batman before speaking.

"Honestly, I'm still not particularly happy about it. I mean my girlfriend is moving in with a man she was going to marry. Roy is still being Roy and I now have a virtual stepdaughter. The only thing keeping me from pulling my hair out and outright destroying any relationship between the three of us is how important this is to Dinah. I can understand that and if I really think about it, if it was my daughter I would probably do the same thing."

Batman studied Ollie's face. He was being genuinely sincere.

"Ollie, I am going to give you the co-ordinates for the Batcave zeta beam. Officially my jet will pick you up for the weekend so you can visit. You are welcome whenever you want."

"Thanks."

"There is one other thing."

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to take Artemis on as an apprentice, immediately?"

"Of course. If you think it will help. Now let's get you back to the hospital."

Dinah wasn't sure what had been more torturous. Fifteen years of not knowing or being in the same room as her daughter and not being able to touch her. All Dinah wanted was to hold her daughter's hand. Brush the hair out of her eyes. But she couldn't, she had to restrain herself. She didn't want to upset or scare her. Dinah understood that she would need time. That she might never accept them into her life. Might never accept them for who they were meant to be. Dinah could understand that, at least try to accept it. But she wasn't going to give up without even trying. The urge to interact with her daughter though was overwhelming.

It wasn't long before Bruce and Ollie returned. Ollie had come back to say goodbye. He had to fly back to Star City. They left Bruce alone with Artemis to say their goodbyes and for Ollie to explain what they had found and what they planned. The pair then sat in Artemis's room, waiting. Artemis still hadn't woken when the social worker appeared. With longing looks at Artemis they exited the room to fill out the paperwork and finish the official side of things. Before they could finally take their daughter home from the hospital, fifteen years later than they had planned.


	4. Coming Home

Artemis awoke as confused as she had been three days ago when her Mother or kidnapper or whatever had drugged her. She had finally slept the drugs right out of her system leaving her restless. She was grateful to look around the room and find it empty apart from the couple of chairs and her bed, she also appreciated that someone had drawn the curtains on the window's. She needed time to think.

Part of her had always dreamed that another family, her real family would come rescue her. Now discovering that she really did belong to another family left her feeling sick. A lifetime of living with... what did she call them now. They were her family but they weren't either, she had grown up with them but shouldn't have. And what about her new... parents... family. She didn't know a thing about them. Except that Bruce Wayne was the richest man in Gotham. His daughter's kidnapping was the city's worst kept secret. Everyone knew about it but no one talked about it. Part of Artemis wanted to protest that they were wrong, that it wasn't her but multiple DNA tests as well as her Mother's confession were against her.

Her Mother. Why hadn't she told someone six years ago? Why hadn't her Mother told her or admitted to what she had done? Why wait until now? Artemis wanted to speak to her. To ask her all these questions and more but she couldn't. Her Mother had made sure of that. For that Artemis wanted to cry and scream and breakdown but she couldn't. Because even though Artemis wasn't a Crock anymore, Crocks didn't cry. Not only that but did she really deserve Artemis's tears.

Thinking about all of this was giving Artemis a headache, so she was a little grateful when she was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room opening. Artemis looked up in time to see four people enter the room. The only one she recognised was Commissioner Gordon. The other male had to be Bruce Wayne. Which left the two women. The blonde one was probably her Mother, Dinah Lance Drake. Which meant the brunette had to be a social worker of some kind.

"Hey Artemis, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, Commissioner Gordon."

"That's good. This is Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance Drake and Ms Jones is the social worker for your case. I believe that she has a couple of questions for you before you leave." Artemis had been right.

She appreciated that he hadn't referred to them as her parents. She was confused enough without any expectations. Artemis watched the social worker approach. Artemis didn't trust social workers. They hadn't helped her before so why would they now.

"Hello Artemis, I'm Clarissa Jones. I know that this must be rough on you but I'm sure that you're glad to be back with your real parents. How are you feeling?"

Artemis had to restrain herself from hitting the social worker. She was both ignorant and oblivious, a combination Artemis hated. It took every ounce of her self-control to not attack the woman. If she had looked around the room she would have seen the other adults were in the same boat.

"How do you think I feel?" Didn't mean that she had to be polite though. The oblivious social worker just scribbled on her pad.

"Alright and are you comfortable with the new living arrangements?"

Artemis's fists clenched and she shut her eyes. When she opened them back up the woman was still sitting there with an all too sugary grin and vacant eyes. Smacking that smile off of the woman's face would have been satisfying. What other choice did she have? It was this or the foster system and Artemis wasn't about to beg for that. Artemis focused on keeping her anger in check whilst getting ready to answer the question.

This resulted in her eyebrow twitching. Bruce smiled when he noticed that. She probably didn't realise that Dinah's was doing the exact same thing.

"It's fine."

The woman scribbled on her pad again before flipping it shut and then flicking through the papers in front of her.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. I'll let you get Artemis home and settled. I'll be seeing you later for a home visit and if that checks out you should be fine."

With that she grabbed her bag, stood up and left.

"So what happens now?" Artemis didn't look at or address anyone in particular.

"Well in a few minutes the hospital will officially release you into... their custody. Unfortunately the media got wind of the story and are waiting outside. I've organised a false trail to get them away from the hospital for you. Then you three can go get Artemis's things. I had these picked up for you seeing as the clothes you were wearing are evidence and aren't really wearable anymore anyway."

With that Jim handed Artemis a bag with a pair of jeans, a white shirt and brown jacket in it before heading towards the exit. He didn't miss the quiet thank you she gave him as she exited the room. Leaving the three of them with a very awkward silence.

"Um... rather than have an awkward conversation now, could you both go out so I can change and we can have the awkward conversation on the way... to the apartment."

It was a cowards decision but Artemis really wanted to put it off. If only for a few more minutes. She knew she had probably hurt their feelings but right now she didn't care. Though she couldn't help feeling slightly guilty as they sadly walked out of the room.

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

"Patience, right?"

"Yeah, patience."

Bruce and Dinah waited quietly outside. When Artemis emerged she followed them down through a back exit to a waiting BMW. Throughout the trip to the car Artemis had felt everyone staring at her. Doctors, nurses, patients. All of them staring at her and whispering about her. Bruce and Dinah did their best to shield her from them but Artemis had realised that being Bruce Wayne's daughter practically made her Gotham royalty. She would have to get used to it because it wouldn't matter what family she was with now, everyone would know.

At the BMW there was an older gentleman waiting for them. Artemis knew that Bruce Wayne had a ward and a butler he was close to. She didn't see his ward anywhere but had to assume that this was the butler. No one else would wear a full suit at this time of day except someone being paid to.

"Artemis, this is Alfred. He's the family butler. If there's anything you need, Alfred will be able to help you." Bruce introduced Alfred for her.

Alfred then pulled the car door open for Artemis. She stared between him and the open car door for the backseat before stepping forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Artemis. Don't be afraid to ask should you need anything."

Artemis stared at Alfred for a second before scurrying into the car. She moved across the backseat to the opposite side. Alfred looked at Bruce and Dinah before Dinah joined Artemis in the back and Bruce got in the front seat.

For the first few minutes no one spoke. Except Alfred.

"It's nice to see someone else appreciates the invention of the seat belt." Apart from himself, Artemis was the only other person in the car wearing a seat belt.

"Yes well after the first few times you get ejected through a windshield, you tend to appreciate the job they do." Artemis hadn't thought before speaking, it just came out. The three adults glanced at her with concern but Artemis was staring out the window, oblivious to them.

For a few more minutes no one broached conversation. Then Artemis asked a question.

"What do I call you?"

"Well until you figure out what you want to call us, Bruce and Dinah is fine." Bruce answered her. The silence then returned.

"Is there anything we should know about you?" Dinah asked. The worst thing Artemis could find about the question was that it was asked with more concern than anyone had ever shown her before.

"You know who... they were and about my record. Apart from that there isn't much to say. I do well at school but I'm not part of any teams or clubs or anything like that. Is there anything I should know about either of you?"

"Not much more than what you already know. He's rich, we are not married. I have a boyfriend who you will be meeting tomorrow and the only other really important thing we will tell you tomorrow. It's one of those see to believe kind of things." Dinah responded. Bruce then turned in his seat to address her.

"Except for my ward. He's a little younger than you. You will meet him later tonight. He had plans for today. Do you know anything about him?"

Artemis studied Bruce's face. She noted the look of guilt and stress on his face. The ward probably didn't like the fact she was coming to stay.

"Dick Grayson, thirteen. Part of The Flying Grayson's acrobat act at Hayley's circus. Family killed on orders of mob boss Tony Zucco."

Artemis spoke matter of factly and Bruce was surprised. Most people didn't know that much. Not only that but the way she had said the last part intrigued him.

"You said on Zucco's orders. Zucco was convicted of committing the crime."

"You honestly believe a mob boss gets his own hands dirty. I heard people in the apartment talking about it one night. The Shadows were hired to perform the act. Zucco just knew well enough to keep his mouth shut when he got caught."

Artemis spoke all this while still looking out the window. She had avoided using names to describe the people who had raised her but Bruce didn't totally register that. He realised that she had a good point.

"We have arrived." Alfred announced. He caught them all by surprise.

Artemis was out of the car before anyone could stop her. She was actually surprised that there wasn't a media horde camped out here. Without waiting for permission or company Artemis entered the building and went straight to the apartment. There was still police tape hanging off the door but the place was unlocked.

Artemis pushed the door open and entered the room. It was the same as it had been three days ago. The same as it had always been. Artemis looked around as she walked down the hallway. Taking in the sights, smells and memories. The good and the bad. She realised it was the probably the last time she would be here. The last time she would walk these rooms.

When she got to her bedroom door Artemis stopped. She noticed the open doorway on the other side of the hall. Artemis knew that Alfred, Bruce and Dinah were standing close by but even so she couldn't repress the shudder that ran through her body. She stood there for a few seconds, pushing the thoughts, feelings and memories aside before entering her own room.

For a few moments Artemis stood in the middle of the room before stripping it of everything she wanted to take with her. That included the items hidden under the floorboards. After prying up the floorboards Artemis noticed that someone had been into the first box. It was probably Bruce or Dinah, though Artemis didn't see a reason to care at the moment. Though the second box hidden in there was undisturbed. The last thing Artemis packed was the Alice in Wonderland poster. It was Jade's and didn't mean all that much to Artemis but she couldn't leave it behind. Not yet anyway.

In the end all of Artemis's possessions. Everything in the world that mattered to her, everything that she had ever owned could be packed into two duffel bags and two boxes. Alfred took them all down to the car for her and reported a small problem after getting the last one in. The media had caught up with them. Artemis silently wondered as she took the room's in one last time which of her neighbours had turned them in.

"I'm ready."

Artemis didn't look at Bruce and Dinah when she spoke. They were both extremely furious. Eventually Artemis was going to get cornered by the media but they felt that the vultures could have at least shown some respect and let them take her home first.

As they headed down stairs Bruce stopped and lowered himself so that he could look Artemis in the eyes. As he did so he laid his hands on her shoulders. It was the first physical contact any of them had. When Artemis didn't immediately freak, Dinah added her hands. Artemis was slightly shocked. Especially by the concern evident in Bruce's eyes.

"Artemis when we go out there they are going to be all over us. There will be a lot of pushing, pulling, shoving and shouting. I don't want you to pay attention to any of that. I want you to keep your head down and keep moving towards the car. Dinah and I will deal with them. Alright?"

"Alright." Artemis didn't really think about it. She just answered him.

The three of them then continued on, pausing once more at the door. The moment Bruce opened the doors Artemis was overwhelmed. She was looking down but the noise and flashing lights were over loading her senses. Then they were surrounded and there were people everywhere. Artemis could feel hands grabbing at her. They were being shoved back just as quickly. She was surprised to recognise Bruce and Dinah's hands on her arms. It was surprisingly comforting. The noise was overwhelming as they pushed through. People shouting questions, trying to get attention.

It took them almost a minute to get to the car and then Bruce, Artemis and Dinah piled into the back seat. Artemis sunk down low in the seat. Looking at the floor. She didn't like this. Avoiding the media would be something she would work on in the future. Artemis didn't look up for most of the trip.

"Artemis, we're here." Bruce said softly to her, right before they arrived at the Manor's estate. Artemis looked up to see a huge fence made of stone and iron wrought gates. These opened to reveal a large front drive leading up to a huge mansion. The place was made of red brick and had to be twice as tall as the apartment block she lived in. It had to cover the same area as a city block if not two or three. Artemis realised that she was probably staring and that her mouth was probably wide open but she didn't care at this second. She had seen pictures of the place but seeing it in person was something else. It was only after the car pulled up that Artemis realised that it was something else entirely to be going to live here. Artemis slowly lowered her head from looking at the front of the building's façade.

"Ready to go in?"

Artemis didn't look at Bruce or speak. She just nodded. The entrance was huge and Artemis was sure that she would never get over the size of the place. She was also sure that she would get lost in here often. The thing that caught her attention the most was the huge sweeping staircase in the main entrance. Artemis was studying the stairs, that appeared to be made of marble and didn't really listen to Bruce when he spoke. They had decided to give her the full tour. Taking her past countless living rooms, studies, bathrooms, bedrooms and even a ballroom. Artemis noticed with intrigue that many of the rooms had white sheets covered in dust fitted over the furniture. The tour ended at Artemis's new room.

"Artemis, this is where you will be staying. We will get it fitted out better later but it will do for now." Bruce spoke as he opened the door.

Artemis stood in a bedroom almost as big as her apartment. There was a double bed, drawers, wardrobe, a giant set of windows that led out to a balcony and what Artemis discovered to be an en suite. When Artemis had finished looking around the room she noticed all her things had already arrived. Before Artemis could say anything Alfred showed up.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Master Dick has just arrived and will meet you at dinner." Alfred disappeared almost as fast as he had appeared.

"Well Artemis, Dinah is in the room on the right, Dick is on the left and my room is at the end of the hall. We'll wait outside for you, that way you don't get lost on the way down." Bruce spoke before he and Dinah headed for the door. They paused at the door and turned around when Artemis spoke.

"Thank you. I mean for everything. I know this can't be easy but thank you."

Artemis spoke quietly and heard them softly shut the door. She meant what she said, it wasn't easy for her but it had to be harder on them.

Artemis emerged not long after and followed them down stairs to the large dining room they had shown her. Inside was a boy younger than her. He had black hair and blue eyes. Eyes that showed that he didn't trust her and didn't like her.

"Artemis, this is Dick. Dick, this is Artemis and that's Dinah."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He spoke and shook their hands but Artemis caught the veiled contempt. Correction it wasn't that he didn't like her, he hated her.

Dinner passed by quickly and quietly enough. Small talk about Artemis's new school and plans for tomorrow's surprise as they were calling it was made. Artemis knew that Alfred was the cook and while the food was great she couldn't bring herself to say thank you. All she wanted was to go to bed. Or flick on the news and see what they were saying about her or what the League had been up to today.

"Artemis, are you alright?" It was Dinah who asked.

"Yes but can I be excused?"

"Sure."

Bruce was the one who answered and Artemis got up and left. It only took her two minutes to find the living room and another three to find the remote and find a news channel. She was joined not long after by everyone else.

There was no new news on the Justice League or any of the other major heroes. Everyone seemed to be focused on her. They kept talking about the mysterious and criminal daughter of Bruce Wayne. Flashing pictures from outside the apartment. None of them got a really good shot though. Listening to them talk about how Bruce must be dealing with her criminal past and how thrilled she must be to discover her real parents was irritating. None of them cared or understood how she really felt and it made Artemis angry. All the talk about how glad she must be had her heading to bed soon after she had turned the T.V. on.

After Artemis had said goodnight and left Bruce, Dinah and Dick headed down to the Batcave.

"So what's this surprise?" Dick looked between Bruce and Dinah.

"Well as it turns out Artemis was the person who saved Kid Flash so we are going to tell her about everything and invite her to join the team." Dinah answered.

Before Dick could protest or say anything else a message came through about a League meeting.

"So they found out."

"I told G.A. to tell them. Dick we will talk more when I get back."

* * *

On the Watchtower the entire League was gathered for the second night in a row. Half of them were between irritated and livid, the rest of the League was trying to calm them down. The news Green Arrow had spread was out of character. Many of the League members were also affronted that Batman hadn't told any of them about his decision.

When Bruce and Dinah walked in everyone was staring at them. As the room locked down Bruce spoke before anybody could say anything.

"Who actually has an issue with this?"

The League Members had been seated but those with issues then stood. Aquaman, Green Lantern's Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Captain Atom, Zatara and Hawkman.

"You want to place all of us and our sidekicks at risk." Aquaman demanded.

"Even you have to admit that her sudden reappearance is suspicious." Hal Jordan said.

"He's right, why now?" John Stewart backed him up.

"You are threatening the safety of all of us Batman." Captain Atom stated, voice full of anger.

"How can you put your own ward in danger, let alone our families as well?" Zatara's anger thundered around the room.

"I have an issue with this mainly because you didn't consult us before you made your decision." Hawkman stated.

"I take it the rest of you don't have an issue?" Dinah asked looking around the room.

"It's not so much that we don't have a problem as it is that we believe that you must have a good reason for such a sudden display of trust and we are willing to let this play out. Plus G.A. said that you had a good reason." Superman spoke for the rest of the group. Half of them glared at G.A. the others waited for Batman to speak.

"We do have a good reason for trusting her. For a start she was the one who saved Kid Flash from Amazo. Secondly there are these."

As Batman spoke he pulled up an image of Artemis's arrow from her apartment compared with the arrow the team had brought back. Then he threw Artemis's workbooks on to the desk. As soon as the League realised that there was one for each of them they snatched it up.

"These are great reviews of us but how does this prove your point?" Flash had read all of them at high-speed.

"Well do you see any plans to destroy us or anything to exploit or weaknesses. These aren't the work of someone seeking to oppose us. It's like a school assignment, a purely scholar approach to a study of us. A way to see how others do it and avoid some of their mistakes. Not only that but if we tell her later I get the feeling she won't take it well. She's just learnt that all her life she has been lied to. I doubt she will take it well if she finds out we lied to her as well." Bruce stated his case for them.

"We aren't asking you to do anything that you don't want to but Artemis needs to know this. If she doesn't and finds out later it could backfire on everyone in a big way. If she finds out now from us she might not flip out and she may just trust us a little bit more." Dinah followed up with her own piece, it was true. Lying to Artemis now might just make things worse than better.

After that the meeting went fairly smoothly. The League agreed to let her join the team only if the team were informed of who she was and her past first. Her first introduction to the whole team was set for the coming Wednesday. With that everyone left.

* * *

Bruce took the workbooks back to Artemis's room. He found her in bed asleep. He returned the books as quietly as possible before leaving. When he was halfway out the door Artemis spoke up.

"Instead of sneaking around you could just ask next time."

Bruce didn't say anything. He just slipped out of the room. Artemis wasn't really mad at him, she just liked knowing where her stuff was.

Artemis didn't sleep well that night. She tried to sleep in the bed but it just didn't feel right. So she moved to the floor. It wasn't that bad, there was at least a rug to sleep on. It wasn't the first time she slept on the floor. It was when Artemis remembered that event that she started to cry. Everything had finally caught up to her. All the confusion she was feeling spilled out in her tears as she cried herself to sleep on the floor of her bedroom in Wayne Manor.


	5. The First Mission

Hey everyone. Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. Between work and new ideas that won't stop popping into my head I haven't had a lot of time. There will be a longer author's note at the beginning of the next one. I just wanted to ask artyfan to let me know how this chapter compares to the previous chapters. A lot of it got re-written and I hope this is an improvement on the previous one. Let me know. Thanks everyone.

* * *

The next morning Bruce, Dick and Dinah sat down to a very strained breakfast. Dick was fuming about Artemis being made part of the team. Bruce was fuming about Dick's attitude to Artemis. The pair had a huge fight when Bruce had returned from the Watchtower. The fight had ended with them refusing to talk to each other.

Dinah did her best to ignore the pair of them. She was worrying because Artemis hadn't surfaced. She knew that Artemis would want time to herself but it was nine o'clock in the morning and considering how confused and hurt Artemis was probably feeling, Dinah was worrying over her wellbeing. When Alfred entered the dining room she was grateful for a slight distraction from her own worries and Bruce and Dick's glaring match across the table.

"Hey Alfred have you seen Artemis?" Dinah asked him when he entered the room.

"Well she made herself breakfast an hour or so ago and then went to explore the grounds. Now she is sitting in the kitchen. I asked if she would rather join you and she said that you could cut the tension with a knife and seeing as she was probably the cause she didn't want to make the situation worse. She also said that she felt more comfortable in the kitchen then out here." When Alfred had finished serving everyone he left.

* * *

Sometime after a very quiet lunch Alfred dragged Artemis into a room, who's most noticeable feature was an old Grandfather clock. That Alfred had her stand in front of. Artemis watched as Alfred set the clock to ten forty-eight. When the clock moved Artemis hid her surprise by raising an eyebrow before following Alfred, down a flight of stairs into a cave.

This time Artemis couldn't hide her shock. The cave was huge and if the collection of trophies was any indication, it wasn't just any cave. She took in the computers, the cars and the other entrances.

"What do you think?" Bruce was standing there in the batsuit. Next to him was Dick in the Robin outfit. Behind them was Dinah who wore an outfit like Black Canary's. Artemis looked around the room and then back at the group, then smirked.

"How do I sign up?"

Bruce and Dinah smiled. Dick tried to fight the smile that wanted to crawl across his face. Then suddenly a computer announced Green Arrow arriving. Artemis turned around to see someone she idolised stumble backwards out of some sort of tube.

"I'm late." He announced when he saw them all there.

"Yes Ollie, you are." Black Canary said as she walked towards him. It then clicked in Artemis's head before Batman said it.

"Artemis this is Green Arrow, who is in fact Oliver McQueen and Dinah's boyfriend."

After greeting Dinah, Green Arrow walked towards Artemis.

"So Artemis I need a new sidekick. Would you like the position? Batman already showed me your gear."

"What about Speedy?"

"Roy is taking a break at the moment. Doing his own thing."

At this point Batman interrupted them.

"Artemis you know how you asked me to ask before borrowing your stuff, well I borrowed your stuff."

Artemis couldn't help her head shake before looking at her now enhanced gear.

"There is one other thing." Dinah said with slight trepidation but Artemis seemed thrilled about all of this.

* * *

Monday afternoon saw Artemis joining Green Arrow for patrol's in Star City while Batman explained the situation to the team. Batman wasn't too worried about them. Dick seemed to have calmed down. The only person whose reaction concerned him now was Roy's. He had become wild and unpredictable since leaving G.A. and Batman was having trouble tracking him. He was thinking this through when he left the team. He didn't notice the looks on the faces of several members in response to his news.

Batman didn't know that Kaldur, Wally and M'gann had already been told most of this by their mentors, along with their mentors view on the situation. The only person it was really news to was Conner.

"That would explain why you have been so antsy Rob." Wally said, they all knew his identity now but it would be a while before they got used to it.

"You have no idea. She is totally strange. I looked up her record. The only reason she hasn't been prosecuted on more charges is a lack of evidence."

"I know, Uncle Barry said we should give her a second chance but she has spent her whole life with criminals and has been around League of Shadows members. Who knows what else she has done that they haven't caught her for."

"Maybe we should wait until we meet her before we make any judgements. That's what my Uncle J'onzz said." M'gann's suggestion attracted stares from Robin and Wally, the three then looked to Kaldur.

"I do not know what to do. My king said that she was not trustworthy but Batman says to trust her. Though her past is troubling." Kaldur admitted his conflicting feelings.

"Why don't we just keep an eye on her?" Conner suggested, not because he cared but because he didn't want this to turn in to a debate. He was also feeling a little left out because he didn't have a mentor who had told him all this in advance; he hadn't had much time to think about it.

"Fine but I am so not dealing with her." Wally agreed and then followed M'gann who had headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The Team, Artemis and the League all stressed out as Wednesday afternoon approached. Green Arrow found Artemis's skill set impressive, even if it could use some refinement. Slowly the conversation at Wayne Manor was flowing better and the awkward silences were becoming infrequent but Artemis wasn't sleeping.

Confusion was still playing havoc with her emotions and thoughts. She was still trying to work through what had happened to Huntress. Let alone trying to deal with all her other emotions. She had resorted to using their work names because calling them anything else hurt too much. The whole set of events had left her off-balance. She was showing too much trust in these people and not acting like herself. By now she should have everyone on edge but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Remaining silent and inconspicuous, when not required to throw walls up for protection had always worked before but her new family wanted and insisted that she join in. It was strange. Even Robin was acting nicer towards her. Though the cynical part of her new that it was probably to keep Batman happy and so that he could keep a closer eye on her.

This all lead to a lack of sleep. That combined with her fear of meeting two more of the world's greatest sidekicks, a Martian and a Kryptonian had her on edge. By Wednesday afternoon she was irritable and terrified. Though her new state brought a sense of relief with it. It had helped clear her head of confusion. It also brought balance and clarity to her mind. It also had her tongue back to being as quick and sharp as it had ever been.

Artemis was still sitting in the Batcave when Ollie arrived. Everyone else had gone on ahead to allow Artemis some time to get herself together. Artemis liked Ollie more than anyone else she had just met. With him there were no expectations or preconceptions. He was also honest with her. Though she got the feeling there was a lot of tension between him and Bruce at the moment.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"Sick, scared and apprehensive." Artemis found it easy to tell him the truth, it didn't give off any sort of message and he didn't act like it was a big deal.

"Well, just be yourself and you will be fine. I'm sure they aren't as scary as you think. I know they don't bite." He was trying to comfort her but Artemis dropped her head to her knees.

"Great advice and while I'm sure they don't bite there is just one problem with your advice. I don't know who I am anymore. Everything I thought I knew is a lie and the person I am isn't the person I could have been. I don't know anything about me or anyone here and part of me doesn't want to. I keep letting myself sink further into this life and waiting for the penny to drop. I don't know who to trust or what to feel anymore. Right now I wish I could go back a week to when my life was normal but that's too cruel to Bruce and Dinah, who have been nicer to me than anyone else I've ever met."

"So what's the problem? You will find out who you are, you just have let yourself grow and you have a right to feel the way you do. No one can force you to do anything Artemis. Just trust yourself."

In two days Green Arrow had become Artemis's closest friend. When they stepped out of the zeta tube, Artemis got the impression that it would stay that way for a while. When she stepped out she noticed everyone staring at her. The Martian's faces were unreadable. As was the Kryptonian though she noted he stood alone, no Superman. Robin stood behind Batman with a not so nice smirk playing on his lips. She noticed that Aquaman stood between her and Aqualad, his face said 'hurt him I hurt you', though Aqualad himself looked passive. The only new friendly face she noticed was the Flash's; he seemed genuinely pleased to see her. Kid Flash on the other hand looked determined to hate her. It looked like he was succeeding. Red Tornado looked exactly as he did normally.

"Everyone this is Artemis." Green Arrow introduced her. "My new protégé."

"What about your old one, you know Speedy?" Kid Flash asked with disgust in his voice and features as he glared at Artemis. She held his gaze; it wasn't the worst look or words she had heard in reference to herself. Batman and Green Arrow were both slightly disappointed but couldn't say or do anything as the computer announced Speedy's untimely arrival.

"It's Red Arrow now. Replaced me already have you. With Bruce Wayne's daughter no less, you sure move fast. Can the little girl shoot that bow?" Speedy, now Red Arrow asked.

"Yes she can. Why, need some tips?" Artemis got up in his face as she spoke, which was hard for her because she was at least a head and a half shorter than him. Batman, Flash and Green Arrow snickered at her last remark. Red Arrow chose to ignore her and began talking about the League of Shadows and some scientist they had kidnapped.

Artemis wanted to face palm, why did the Shadows keep coming back to haunt her. She could already feel their eyes swivelling in her direction. Wondering whether she was going to betray them or not. Then Kid Flash was standing beside her.

"So Artemis, what do you think, sound like the Shadows to you?" Every word was dripping with anger and accusation. Artemis held back the urge to hit him and instead grated out another cutting remark.

"I don't know, why don't you the 'experienced crime fighter' tell me?"

Artemis enjoyed watching the anger flow across his face and seeing him trying to come up with a response. She wasn't the only one. Batman smiled and Flash and Green Arrow laughed out loud as Kid Flash retreated. One other person in the room smiled at what she said. It was very rare for Conner to smile but the new girl had succeeded.

"Well why don't you and I keep her safe?" Artemis heard Green Arrow ask Roy... Speedy... Red Arrow... whoever the hell he was.

Artemis didn't let the hurt flash across her face. She had known that it would happen. She also knew that this would be part of the team problem. They all wanted Roy, not her. Even Green Arrow. So Artemis listened but didn't speak. She wouldn't let them know that it hurt. Not now, not ever.

Artemis heard Red Arrow leave and followed the team. She thought the bio-ship was impressive but found a new place for awkward silences on board. She had been right; none of them wanted anything to do with her. So Artemis stared out the window. While the Martian girl pulled at her mind. Eventually Artemis turned around to glare at her before getting up and standing in front of her.

"Is there a problem?" The girl asked.

"Lot's. One if you want a look in my mind, ask. You're giving me a headache. Two if you're all going to talk about me behind my back inside your heads could you at least have the politeness to invent a distraction or something for me to do. Three I am not here to replace Red Arrow, I know you all love him but I guess we all just have to deal. Four, I'm not here as somebody's pawn or to betray the League and everyone to the world. I know you probably don't believe me but that's it. Also I don't actually know what to call half of you."

With that said Artemis went and sat back down. No one spoke for a while, until they were almost there.

"Artemis," Aqualad waited until she turned around to face them. "When we are on missions call me Aqualad but when we have time out you may call me Kaldur. That is Kid Flash, Wally when not working. You know Robin. This is Superboy or Conner and that is Miss Martian or M'gann." Kaldur pointed everyone around her out as he spoke. M'gann was looking sheepish.

When they landed Artemis and Miss Martian were last of the ship.

"Artemis, I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Just ask next time. Otherwise you may find something you wish you hadn't."

* * *

Artemis was patrolling the grounds with Miss Martian. Having joined her after Kid Flash and Robin's thinly veiled threats and insinuations had caused trouble inside. Not that they were too threatening, they were just carrying on about what they would do to traitors. However Robin and Superboy had just left to track down the virus.

"So Artemis how's life?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the girl, she wasn't sure whether to hate her on site or let it go.

"Fine."

"Hello Megan! That was a silly-"

Miss Martian had face palmed when she spoke but was now staring at Artemis, who was staring back at her with a look of horror and recognition.

"I'm going to do a perimeter sweep."

Artemis practically bolted, leaving Miss Martian to wonder what she had done wrong.

Artemis did do the perimeter sweep, trying to avoid the tears welling in her eyes and the memories trying to swirl through her mind. She found a nice distraction though. Impression's in the ground suggesting someone had jumped the fence within the last hour. Shadows.

_"Perimeter breach. Possible Shadows in the building."_

Artemis called across the mind link even as she hooked up with Miss Martian and raced into the building. Artemis noticed Miss Martian peel off but kept pushing on. Miss Martian could take care of herself.

Artemis arrived in the room with the professor chick and Aqualad in time to scare the Shadow off. But as the Shadow swung around to stare at her, Artemis recognised her eyes. A flash of the familiar. Artemis took off after her through the smoke; she made it two hallways before she lost the Shadow.

_"Artemis did you find her?"_

_"No."_

Aqualad asked as she returned to the room.

_"Why believe her, this is her fault that Shadow should never have gotten inside."_ Kid Flash had thrown himself in her face. Accusation's aside Artemis's control was wearing thin and it was only that she knew hitting him would do no good that restrained her. Then help came from an unlikely source.

_"But that's not fair Wally, I was outside too and Superboy was out there before as well. We don't know when that Shadow got in. It wasn't Artemis's fault."_

_"Yeah but she didn't give me mouth to mouth."_

_"We can still hear you."_

Wally could be heard cursing in his head. M'gann turned back to Artemis.

_"Hey, nice catch. Um, what's wrong?"_

Artemis could hear her speaking and could hear Aqualad talking about where to move too. She had to force herself to look at the Martian and force the memories down.

_"It's nothing really, not your fault anyway. And thanks."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Team move out."_ Aqualad ordered.

* * *

Waiting for the Shadow to show up with Kid Flash was a total drag. The guy wanted nothing to do with her. He had looked mutinous when Aqualad had paired them up. Artemis didn't care. Another time, another place they could have been friends, or more. This time and this place though she just knew that it was so not going to happen.

Then the doors burst open and the fight was on. Cheshire, as Artemis had discovered was her name had brought back up. Artemis recognised the other two. One was Hook and the other Black Spider. Thankfully Miss Martian showed herself, evening the odds. The original Shadow looked unimpressed, taking off to find Aqualad and the real scientist. Artemis gave chase. Even as she traded a last anger laden exchange with Kid Flash, Artemis tried to convince herself that she was only doing this to protect the woman, not to find out why she recognised her.

"Hold it."

"I don't think so."

Artemis caught up but it was obvious that this person, this Cheshire cat had more experience than her. Way more. Artemis felt that she recognised the fighting style. The more blows they traded the stronger the feeling became. She knew this person but how? The stranger answered her question after grabbing Artemis from behind.

"Hey little sis, long time no see. Though I suppose now you know the truth. You weren't really my little sis to begin with." Then Artemis blacked out.

Jade wasn't having a good night. Her mission was a failure. She had to fight her little sister. And now she a group of Justice League wannabe's had surrounded her. Or at least that was what Aqualad, Kid Flash and the Martian girl seemed to think.

"You do realise that I'm getting away, right?" She asked, smirking behind the mask.

"I don't see how." Kid Flash announced as the three moved closer to her.

"You wouldn't." As she spoke Jade pulled a hidden sai from her outfit and started throwing it at the Martian girl.

"JADE!"

Before the sai had left her hand a voice she recognised screamed out her name and then made a feral snarling, roaring noise right before Jade got crash tackled. The sai missed Miss Martian by a foot and Jade lost her mask in the process. Miss Martian and Aqualad were frozen watching as Artemis grappled with the Shadow on the street. Kid Flash had raced to M'gann's side and was trying to make sure that she was alright.

Artemis meanwhile was using her rage, hurt and surprise attack to overpower the girl she had grown up thinking was her sister. Artemis and Jade grappled around the pavement next to the ocean. Artemis gained the upper hand at one point, pinning Jade beneath her.

"DID YOU KNOW?" Artemis couldn't help that she was shaking and that her voice came out in a shout.

The idea that Jade knew and hadn't... Artemis had never wanted to cause someone more pain in all her life. Jade just laughed at her. Artemis then slammed Jade against the pavement.

"DID YOU KNOW?" Now Artemis's voice was desperate and hysterical.

As Artemis attempted to regain some composure Jade overpowered her. She reversed their positions. Reminding Artemis that Sportsmaster had always said her emotions were her weakness. Artemis had always retorted that it was her best feature. Those arguments had never ended well. Jade then slammed Artemis in to the pavement.

Artemis's slam had been a love tap compared to what Jade did. Artemis's eyes were swimming and everything was echoing. She thought she felt blood on her neck. Then Jade was lifting her up, hands around her neck. Artemis put her hands over Jade's wrist; there was no real grip to it so Jade didn't care.

"Of course. Someone had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and that no one suspected. But you are my little sister, whether you like it or not."

Jade went to throw Artemis in the water and then found herself being dragged down with her. Her last remark had infuriated Artemis. Who had found the strength to hang on to Jade, dragging her into the ocean as well.

Once they hit the water, Artemis tried to hit her but Jade blocked the blow. Then her fear of drowning combined with the concussion that she probably had, stopped her from being able to fight effectively. Jade had her in a headlock before she could think and then Artemis started sinking. Artemis saw Jade exit the water and then as her vision faded saw Aqualad jump in. The last thing she remembered seeing though was her and Jade when she was little, sharing a bed because the storm outside had terrified Artemis.

* * *

Artemis woke up in frenzy, bolting into a seated position and getting ready to kick Jade's ass. She then realised that she was lying on a bed. In a room with rocky walls. She was back at the cave. Jade must have gotten away. It was only then that Artemis heard the voices outside the door to the room.

"It's her fault that Cheshire got away. She let her go."

"Kid Flash, whilst her actions were rash they saved M'gann and she seemed to genuinely want to hurt Cheshire. I do not think she wanted her to get away."

Wally and Kaldur were arguing. More voices joined them.

"Really because someone she knew by name got away tonight." Conner stated.

"That still isn't fair. You guys didn't feel what I felt coming off Artemis. Helping Cheshire escape was definitely not on her mind." M'gann waded into the debate.

"Oh really and what if she's playing us all for fools. What if she isn't their daughter?" It was Dick who spoke. It hurt because in a way she really wasn't their daughter.

"What is that supposed to mean Dick?" Bruce had just joined the conversation.

"It means what if she is here to destroy us from the inside and you are both too emotional about this?"

"Well then I guess that means we get hurt more than anyone. Of course that is if you believe that." Dinah had also appeared.

"I do. That is why I'm going to make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone. Even if you won't." Dick pronounced.

"How do you intend to do that?' Bruce queried him.

"By never trusting her and keeping both my eyes on her."

Artemis's heart couldn't take it. Not anymore. There was already too much to take in and now with Jade's actions and this decision everyone seemed to have taken of not trusting her. She hated it and hated them. It wasn't her choice. She didn't choose for her life to get this messed up. Why did they all think like that?

Artemis stopped listening. Artemis blocked out the semi shouting match taking place outside the closed-door. A shouting match about her. She found her bow and quiver and the other things they had removed and put them on before walking out the door. She was grateful to find that all her gear was dry already. She noticed, when she stepped into the hall that they were all shocked by her sudden appearance. The looks of unease some of them wore told her they thought she had overheard them. Artemis didn't pay them much attention. She just turned and began to walk towards the zeta beams.

"Artemis?" Bruce and Dinah had both spoken but it was Dinah who grabbed her arm.

Artemis jerked her arm out of the woman's grasp and started walking away. She had given Dinah a dark look and while she knew that Dinah didn't deserve it she just kept walking. She didn't look back or speak to anyone. Not even when Ollie tried to get her attention. She just wanted them to leave her alone.

"Hey what's up with Artemis?" Ollie asked Bruce when he came up towards the team, him and Dinah. He noticed Dinah looked hurt and went over to her. She just pulled away.

"See this is just further proof-" Bruce cut Dick and Wally off.

"That she has had a really bad night. Between the way you all acted, to the Roy's appearance and then she had to fight her. Of all people for Artemis to face on her first mission she had to fight Cheshire. Do any of you know who Cheshire is? Artemis called her Jade. Jade is also the name of the actual biological daughter of Huntress and Sportsmaster. Artemis grew up believing that Jade was her sister. Jade abandoned Artemis and Sportsmaster after Huntress's imprisonment, leaving Artemis alone with him for six years. Tonight would have been the first time Artemis saw Jade in six years. Jade must have said something to Artemis that insinuated she knew who Artemis really was all along. The last person from her old life she thought maybe could be relied upon just destroyed whatever faith she had left. We're back at the beginning."

The team couldn't move. Batman had started out angry at everyone but by the end he had sunk to the floor. Defeated. It was such a strange sight to see, Batman with his head in his hands unable to look at anyone. The sight of Bruce so distraught left Dick distressed and angry. He wanted to blame Artemis for all of it but part of him kept telling him that he was at fault as well.

Dinah stood away from everyone trying to remind herself that the eyes full of hate and fear weren't meant for her. That Artemis did care even if it was only a little. All Dinah wanted was to make it alright for her but she didn't know how to do that.

A short time later Bruce, Dinah and Dick arrived home. Dick went straight to his room without saying anything. Bruce and Dinah met Alfred by Artemis's bedroom door. He looked a little apprehensive.

"Eventually she let me look at her injuries. She will be alright by tomorrow, physically anyway. Did you know about how she is sleeping though?"

Alfred's question caught them by surprise. After looking at each other with matched quizzical looks, Alfred opened the door and led them inside. They both noticed the bed was empty but followed Alfred around to the other side. There on the floor was Artemis, sleeping. No pillow or bedding, just her. She looked slightly restless. The three adults wondered how often she had slept on the floor and for that matter why she would choose to sleep on the floor.

It was Dinah who made the first move. She went over to the bed and pulled one of the pillows off and took it over to Artemis. As gently as possible, so she didn't disturb her Dinah lifted Artemis's head with one hand and placed the pillow underneath her head. After laying Artemis's head on the pillow Dinah ran her hand across Artemis's forehead, to brush her hair out of her eyes. While she had done that, Bruce had pulled one of the blankets off the bed and laid it down over the top of her. As soon as they had done that Artemis rolled over and curled up. A small smile graced her face before she nestled her head into the pillow.

For a few seconds no one moved and then slowly the three left Artemis alone. Bruce went to talk to Dick. Dinah wandered the Manor halls, pondering how to best help Artemis. Alfred finished the last of his work for the day. Hoping that a new day would bring some sort of miracle to the broken family around him. The next morning when Artemis woke up surprised to find someone had given her a blanket and pillow. The thought that someone here had cared enough to provide her with bedding though was oddly comforting.


End file.
